This One Night
by Mrs.GeorgeWeasleby
Summary: Fluff. Pansy Parkinson just wanted to have a little fun, so she spiked the punch bowl at the Yule Ball. Time for her to deal with the repercussions. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR
1. Chapter 1

It all started a month before, at the Yule ball.

Pansy just wanted a one night stand with Draco, but she knew he would never do it willingly.

Sure, they'd been dating forever, but she knew he didn't really like her.

She was pretty, smart, and only a little bit annoying.

She was also a pureblood. That's the only reason Draco was dating her.

Well, she was going to have to give him a little help to get what she wanted.

She had been working on the One-night Lust potion for weeks and the Yule ball was coming up.

_I'll just slip some in the punch and then everyone will have a better night. This school could you a little shaking up _Pansy thought.

Later that night,

Pansy was wearing a form fitting deep emerald dress that simmered under the lights of the great hall.

Draco looked dashing in a classic black tuxedo that made his grey eyes pop.

She was sure that they were the best looking couple there.

Her hair was in an elaborate mess of curls and pins and her make-up had been done by one of the best make-up artist in the Wizarding World.

However, she had a black shawl over her dress, just so that she could slip the potion in without being seen.

"Draco, sweetie. I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some punch. Do you want some?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice batting her eyelashes at him the whole time.

"Uhh, what?" Draco said distractedly, "Sure, whatever you want, Pansy."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

She poured herself a glass before she put the potion in.

Sneakily, she slipped the bottle out from under her shawl and she poured some into the punch.

_Enough that nobody will remember this night, except me, that is,_ she thought.

She was laughing to herself when Hermione Granger walked by.

"Hello, Perkinson." Hermione said in a stiff formal tone.

"Oh, hello, Granger. Want some punch?" Pansy offered sweetly.

"Oh, uh, sure." Hermione was caught off guard by Pansy's sudden nice behavior. "I came to get some for Viktor too."

"Oho! You're the one who Viktor Krum asked? How special. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight." Pansy winked and walked briskly away from a flabbergasted Hermione.

_She sure should be getting lucky tonight. I am._

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is short cause it's just a prologue type thing. I got this story idea from Timeturneruser. Let me know if you like it. If you do, I'll keep going. ;) Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that things get a little...heated in this chapter. So, if that makes you uncomfortable or your young, please find a more suitable story to read. I am not JKR. Without any further ado, enjoy! **

Pansy waved hello to all the people around as she made her way back to Draco.

She even waved to those nasty Gryffindor 4th years.

Her bubbly, vibrant mood caught just about everyone off guard, not that they minded.

Nobody wanted this night to end in drama, even though they all knew it would.

"Here's your punch, Dracybear." She said using the nickname she knew he hated.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Draco said in his venomous tone of voice.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said as she handed him the spiked punch.

He took the punch and downed it in one large gulp.

The potion took effect immediately.

"C'mere, Pansy." He slurred as he pulled her into his arms. He started kissing her, like he had never kissed her before. And, within about a minute, everyone in the whole place was snogging. The teachers were much too distracted to notice a thing.

_Maybe I SHOULD drink some of that punch…_ she thought to herself.

"Hold on, Dracybear. I'm going to get some more punch." She said, using his nickname just to see how strong her potion really was.

"Ok, pansybear." He replied rather dreamily.

She went and filled her cup and immediately drank it as fast as she could.

She could feel the effects immediately.

_Woah. This stuff is strong. _She thought as she grabbed the closest guy to her.

She started to kiss him. It wasn't Draco's cold hesitant lips she felt though.

They were strong and sure. It was a nice change. It was…sexy.

She pulled away and quickly scanned the room for Draco.

She spotted him leaving with Daphne Greengrass.

_They are probably going back to his room. _She thought.

She knew that should upset her, but she was ok with it.

In fact, she was a bit giddy. This way she could go back to this confident boys bed.

She turned back to him and pulled his lips to hers again.

"Let's go back up to my bed," Whispered a husky voice in her ear.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to a portrait of a fat singing lady.

"Hublius Otalius" He said.

She assumed that was the password to get in.

They made their way clumsily up to his dorm room, trying to get as much snogging in as they could on their way up.

When they got up to his room, he went to the door and locked it. He muttered an enchantment so that only he or she could unlock the door.

He rushed back over to her and his strong arms were around her in an instant.

He was pulling her close to him.

His lips moved from her mouth down her neck.

"Take me," She moaned into his ear.

Suddenly, she felt to calloused hand sliding her dress off.

Within a minute, both of their clothes we scattered on the floor next to his bed.

The next morning,

She woke up with a pounding headache in her own bed without any recollection of the night before.

She barely remembered slipping the potion in the drink.

She looked around her dorm room and noticed she was the only one there.

_Hmm..I think I'll go down to breakfast now _she thought as her stomach rumbled.

Once she got down there, she caught a glimpse of a set of familiar eyes.

They brought back a fuzzy memory from last night.

"No. No," she muttered under her breath, "not him."

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm trying to put off revealing who the mystery Gryffindor is for as long as possible, but I had to reveal it in the next chapter. Keep reading. Like it? Hate it? Want to hit it with an A-bomb? Review it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. All characters belong to her awesome-self. **

The moment she saw the deep set green eyes and the mess of black hair sticking up in every direction, a flood of memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" She yelled as loud as she could.

She ran out of the Great Hall looking for some sort of refuge.

She was pacing a hallway in the fifth floor thinking feverishly _Where can I hide?!_

When a door she hadn't noticed before appeared on the wall.

She flung the door open and found a room that looked just like her old room in the Perkinson Manor, before her parents redid it.

The walls were painted a warm golden color and on the bed was a fluffy deep green comforter.

Her favorite stuffed animal, Oreo, was even there.

She curled up in her nice warm bed and pulled Oreo close to her chest and started to sob.

"Why, Oreo?! Why did it have to be him? I've always had a bit of a crush on him, but…but… My parents are going to kill me!" She looked at the glass brown eyes in her stuffed dog as she wailed.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the room, but by the time she left she had no more tears in her and it was dark again.

She was still too devastated to be even a little bit hungry.

She slipped back into the Slytherin common room trying not to be noticed.

She had almost made it up the stairs when she heard that familiar drawl she used to love.

"Pansy, where have you been?" Draco's voice was soft but his eyes held a bit of an edge that told Pansy he didn't really care.

_This is all just for show. This whole damn relationship is Just. For. Show. _She thought maliciously.

"Oh, Draco" her voice was dead tired as she spoke, "I've been around. Why? Did daddy dearest drop in for a visit and he wanted to see his precious son's little girlfriend?" She sounded pissed, and Draco knew something was up. Something much bigger then her just PMSing.

"No, Pansy" His voice was deadly when he said her name, "Father did not stop by. I was just wondering where my girlfriend was all day long. I didn't realize that was a crime now."

She didn't have enough energy in her to fight with him.

_I'm going to end this stupid conversation. _She thought.

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend?! I wasn't your girlfriend last night when you were off getting frisky with Daphne." Her voice was so low that Draco had to lean in to hear what she was saying. She really didn't want all of Slytherin to know about this. Much less, for it to get out to the rest of Hogwarts.

"I-I," Draco stuttered while he was trying to put together what she just said. "I'm sorry, Pansy." That was all he could muster after a long moment of hesitation.

"It's fine, Draco. But, we aren't. We are over." She murmured as she turned to go up to her dormitory.

She didn't expect him to call after her. She wasn't even sure she wanted him too. Sure, one part wanted all the power she knew that Draco will have once he eaves this dreadful school, but the other part was sick and tired of pretending she was happy with their shallow relationship.

After all, it was just for show.

As she was walking up to her dorm room she realized that if she wanted to talk to Potter about their hook-up then she would have to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of Christmas break.

She was supposed to leave early tomorrow morning, but home seemed to be the last place that she wanted to be.

At home, she would be surrounded by house elves and servants constantly bugging her and then there were her parents…

Oh, there was no way she could deal with them right now. Plus, since they remodeled her room it just didn't feel like home.

She decided to owl them.

_Mom and Dad,_

_The Yule Ball was so much fun! I loved it. Daphne and I looked really good. I'll send you some pictures!_

_I also thought that it would be a good idea for me to stay at school for the remainder of the holiday seeing as I have so much homework and Hogwarts has helpful resources. Give Gran and Gramps my love. _

_Love, _

_Pansy_

She quickly scribbled this note out trying to make it seem happy.

She knew that he parents would be ok with it if she stayed for educational purposes.

She ran to Professor Snape's office before sending the letter off.

"Professor?" She said when she knocked lightly on the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! Like it? Hate it? Wishing you could travel back in time and tell yourself not to read it? Review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. All characters belong to her genius-self. **

"Enter," his reply was muffled by the thick wooden door.

"Uhm, hello Professor Snape." She said slightly unsure of herself. She was still a bit scared of the hook nosed teacher after having him as her head of house, and potions master for four years.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Perkinson?" He asked kindly.

"I-I…Well, I was wondering if it would be ok for me to stay for the remainder of the holiday. See, I have essay's and wand work that I need to work on and the resources here are just so much better." She said, slurring a few words together trying to get an explanation out before he sent her away.

"Yes, Ms. Perkinson. You can stay. Have you notified your parents of your change in plans yet?" He asked, surprising her.

"I wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I went up to the Owlry." She said in a relieved tone.

"It is, now go on and send that letter of yours." Snape said while kindly shooing her away.

She hurried up to the Owlry to send her parents the letter.

She wasn't paying much attention and she accidently ran into somebody at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, uh, Sorry" mumbled a familiar voice.

_Just my luck, I would run into Harry up here. _She thought ruefully.

"It's alright. No harm done." She said to him in an exhausted voice.

She was much too tired to try and disguise her weariness any longer.

"Are you, uh, ok?" Harry asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Not really." She said, catching both of them off guard.

"Ok, well. If you want to talk…" Harry didn't finish his sentence, but they both knew what came next.

"I just need to send this letter to my parents. I'm staying here over the break instead of going home."

"Is that why you're upset?" He asked.

"No, no that's not it." Pansy was trying to get one of the school owl's to come down, but they all refused, not wanting to fly in the cold.

"Here, use her." Harry was offering the owl that was perched on his arm. "She needs some exercise anyways. Her name is Hedwig, I got her for my eleventh birthday."

"Oh, thanks," Pansy was distracted by the gorgeous owl Harry was holding.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, being the only Slytherin around... _a small smile spread across Pansy's face at this thought.

"So, uh," Pansy began, wanting a reason to stick around now that Hedwig had flown off. "How was your night at the Yule ball and stuff?" She wanted to know if he remembered as much as she did.

She noticed that he tried to hide his face when she asked this. When he looked at her, his face was flushed.

"I don't actually remember much of it. It's odd, neither does Hermione or Ron." He seemed flustered. "How was your night?" he was trying to change the topic, to one that wasn't about him.

"Oh, it was ok." She said acting nonchalant about it.

_He obviously doesn't remember, no point in telling him. Maybe we could be friends though…_

"Listen, Harry," She used his first name in hopes that it was would be ok, "I was thinking. Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we have to hate each other. So, maybe we could be friends?" Her voice got higher at the end making this suggestion a question.

Harry's green eyes were studying her for a moment.

"How would Malfoy feel about that?" He asked, skeptically.

"Oh, Draco and I broke up." She was trying to sound sad about that, but truth be told saying it made her giddy.

"Oh. Well," Harry started, surprised at this new development, "That changes things. Sure, Pansy. We could try to be friends." He shot her a crooked smile that made her heart flutter, just a little.

She never noticed how sweet his smile was before.

It's not like the cocky smile Draco always wore.

"I can't promise my friends will like it though," Harry's voice broke into her thoughts, "But, I'm sure this comes as no surprise."

**A/N: Hey guys! Like? Hate it? Want to attack your computer with a hammer after reading it? Review it! **


End file.
